User talk:Sonicsilva1
Character Ideas Alright, so here is a seperate section to talk about character development. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Asonja.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Saren the Dark Lynx (talk) 02:24, January 15, 2016 (UTC) So you make sprite animations correct? Jaredthefox92 (talk) 19:32, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Yes, I do. Im not that good at it when my sprites are limited. But yes. Sonicsilva1 (talk) 21:08, March 9, 2016 (UTC) If I can get some sprites of Grief perhaps could you make one? Sure. I'm busy at the moment for a school project at the moment. Perhaps next week I'll make you one. Sonicsilva1 (talk) 21:56, March 9, 2016 (UTC) AlrightJaredthefox92 (talk) 22:03, March 9, 2016 (UTC) I'll have to wait until ALL the sprites are made. And then I will provide an animation of each comic strip if necessary. Just for the heck of it Sonicsilva1 (talk) 22:30, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Sorry I havent been on much guys. I've been busy with real life stuff. I might not be on more often nowadays. I'll be on eventually! Sonicsilva1 (talk) 03:44, March 12, 2016 (UTC) http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/File:Surprise!.jpeg Thank you so much, Duskstar for this awesome picture! I love it so much! Sonicsilva1 (talk) 05:54, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Well, this is going to be long. So I was thinking about writing a story (Sonic version) of this opera called Phantom of the Opera. I'm a bit too obsessed with it.. Long story short, this is the play: Dancer girl in an opera hits big when another woman, the lead role of each opera, drops out because of this "Urban Legend ghost" the Phantom of the Opera. So she is chosen to be the next lead. Unbeknownst to others, her music teacher (Who takes her into his underground home) is the Phantom of the Opera. Basically, after that, she visits him every night, blah blah blah, yada yada. Then the other woman comes back, steals the role again.. Phantom makes her unable to sing, yada yada. He crashes the chandeliers, lay, blah, Christine (The dancer) runs away, Raul followers her,(Forgot to mention him. He's her best friend, and apparently they like each other..?) Anyways, Raul says it's okay, Phantom follows them.. Says she betrayed him because he wanted to to marry her, yada yada, love triangle, Next day, Opera holds a masquerade, Phantom invades, tells them to put on a play or else, yada yada.. It goes on. Basically, I'm just wondering what role you wanted to play. And/Or if you don't want one... User:XxDuskstarxX (User talk:XxDuskstarxX 16:55 March 17, 2016 (UTC) Well, I'd be really interested in this! However, I have never seen Phantom of the Opera so Im fearing that I'll screw everything up because I've never seen it. It's a great idea though, I'm just worried I'll screw it up. Dear Jason, If you're wondering how I know your name, it's because I saw it on a picture Axel posted. Something about Facebook, or what not. First off, you don't have to care about me so deeply. Please, don't lose sleep and precious time because of me, it's not worth your time. Second, I have talked everything over with my family. They're alright, and so am I. No need to worry. Also, If my comments worry you because they're "depressing", don't worry about THAT either. My life is bland right now, and so are my comments. Third, and finally, thanks for looking out for me. I really appreciate it. By the way, anyone who is reading this BESIDES Jason or Axel, you can go stick your head in your ass and go away, because this is a private matter. Thank you, Artemis Smith Hey Sonic, can u make a sonic character for me? :p If possible, could you contact me on skype? Do u remember it? Ventus (RIDE THE WIND) 14:20, May 28, 2016 (UTC) I'm not sure if I could make one, but I can try. And plus, I forgot to mention, I had skype taken away for good for other reasons. So, I cannot contact on your Skype. Sonicsilva1 (talk) 16:39, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Reply on Alex's Page Question: How was that harrassment? Now, sure, I can agree I was kind of harsh in some ways, but Harassing? I specifically stated that I was going to state it in an Honest but possibly mean way. But above all, I'm just sick of it, okay? No one tried to take action on this guy's roleplaying, not even giving him a hint of advice (At least not to my knowledge), which angered me more, and most of the time, I have to deal with his nonsense (If you somehow missed the Fall of the Jkirk Federations RP and the Alternate Universe Joshua). But, again. Calling it harassment just might be overexaggerating. Harsh is one thing (Of which I, again, agree of me doing), but Harassment is another. So... Yeah. Also, I'm not trying to start a fight here, I was trying to give some advice (...Admittingly, kind of like Solar's way of doing it) on his page, and defending myself on this one. (Reply:) I can understand, and it was my fault for overexaggerating a bit, and I apologize for that. But it was your own fault for making it that harsh in the first place. It can be easily fixed if you stated "Please fix this, it shouldn't be possible" instead of going to his page and 'yelling at him'. This would've been avoided if you acted a bit more calm and not sounded so irritable. I am sorry for saying that, but in this case it is true. Sonicsilva1 (talk) 01:21, June 8, 2016 (UTC)